


This is home

by Anatheshrimp (AnaKN2004)



Series: Fire child and his muffin dad [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :O, Angy little fire child sapnap, Badboyhalo being sapnaps dad, Bruh why do none of the charecters tags exist, Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, I really speedran this fic, Kid Fic, Kid Sapnap, Lol I am so caffeinated, M/M, No beta we die like sally the fish, Oneshot, Rip sally, Roberto the horse, The wiki says wilbur literally ate her so well, They are now dads your honour, What am I doing, dadboyhalo, parental figures, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKN2004/pseuds/Anatheshrimp
Summary: “This is sapnap” Bad announced cheerily, swiftly tying the headband and pushing it a little back so that the hair didn’t keep falling over his face. Sapnap blinked, putting his palms on his forehead in awe, and patting at the cloth with an amused gurgle “Did you have fun today with Ant and spifey?”“That's a child Bad” he said, ignoring Bad's question.“Mhm, and his name is Sapnap”“Why do you have a child with you? whose kid is that?”“Funny story actually” bad chuckled nervously “I don't know?”“You- what?”(Oneshot headcanon fic on how Bad found and adopted sapnap, purely self indulgent. Skephalo can be read as shippy or platonic)
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, badboyhalo and sapnap
Series: Fire child and his muffin dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173641
Comments: 18
Kudos: 509





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

> *Crashes into room agressively finger gunning*  
> Self indulgent fic on some dadboyhalo and little sapnap, thought we could use some of this sweetness.  
> Have a swell day! Leave me a prompt if u wanna?  
> Also bad isn't completley a demon, he's only part demon in this. And skeppy is a crystal hybrid, envision that however you please. (He do have blue hair tho :D)

  
  
  


“Roberto stop that, you're being a little muffinhead” Bad belittled the horse, who had been acting grumpy all day, ignoring bad and even turning his nose up at treats. Roberto gave a disgruntled grunt as he turned away, trotting away with an almost upset demeanor and the part-demon hybrid sighed “Alright then, be a diva and sulk"

He gazed up at the sky, clear and baby blue with a few fluffy white clouds splattered across it. It was a pretty day, he’d decided to take Roberto for a nice walk since the horse was acting particularly grouchy, even though the walk did not seem to help alleviate the horses mood. Bad closed his eyes, feeling a cool breeze blow, tousling his fluffy brown hair and making his lips curl up in a relaxed smile. Normally skeppy would have accompanied him but he was out hunting with Antfrost and spifey. A few hours with roberto beside him in the lush woods was pretty nice, if only the horse wasn’t giving him the cold shoulder. 

He reached down, spotting a vibrant blue cornflower and carefully plucking it out with a grin. The flowers always reminded him of skeppy. Maybe it was a darker shade of blue than the one the crystal-hybrid always wore but it was something about how the flower stuck out to him. He brought the flower closer to his face, watching it with fond lime green eyes, fingers brushing over the petals with care. 

A sharp whinny from the horse made him drop the flower, turning quickly towards Roberto, who quickly galloped over to him in distress. He grabbed the reins, looking up at Roberto in alarm “What's wrong boy? Why do you look so spooked?” he tried to calm the fidgeting horse who only nighed louder. He reached out to cup its muzzle “ _ Woah _ there Roberto, down boy”

His eyes widened when a piercing wail rang out through the air, making him freeze on the spot. Roberto had finally calmed down, only whinnying softly and nudging bad back to the path they had come from but bad shook his head, taking a few hesitant steps forward towards the source of the sound, which only seemed to be growing heart wrenchingly louder "I'll be right there roberto…"

  
  


“Hello?” Bad called out unsurely, glancing at the rustling bushes from where the wails seemed to be coming from. A sudden explosion of orange sparks made him yelp, taking a quick few steps backward. His heart thumped wildly against his chest and Bad blinked rapidly, taking in the strange glowing, crackling orange ball of-

_ Fire _ ?

  
  


The wails only seemed to grow louder, and Bad’s heart clenched at the sound. He stepped forward, reaching out to the blazing orb, unable to help himself. It sounded so lonely and upset and he just couldn't help wanting to comfort it.

He could hear Roberto neigh and stomp his feet in protest but he ignored it. The strange flames didn't seem to burn, and he hesitantly cradled the fire-ball against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping it did not blow up in his arms. A reasonable voice in the back of his head unhelpfully reminded him that this was a horrible, dangerous idea and he should not be meddling with something like this.

A few moments passed, and he cracked open an eye, a sigh of relief escaping him when he realised he had not lost a limb and he looked down at the orb to inspect it.

Confused green eyes met curious brown and bad yelped, nearly dropping the orb. No- nearly dropping the  _ child.  _ A tiny, unruly raven haired toddler- clad in what appeared to be a long tattered white tee shirt with a fire-symbol at the front now gazed up at bad with wide eyes.

“What in the world” Bad muttered, steadily growing more puzzled as he held the little boy up, peering at him “How the muffin-” he looked around wildly, searching for somebody, anybody who the child could belong to-but there was only him, a wary looking roberto who peeked out from behind a tree at them, and a few birds that pecked idly at the ground.

“Now where did you come from?” he asked out loud and the toddler merely wiggled in his grasp, seemingly restless “Hey stop that- you're gonna fall if you keep that up” bad chided, cradling the kid close “Can you- speak?” 

  
  


The kid looked unimpressed, kicking around and pouting, but bad held on to him. The forests were not exactly the safest place for children, or adults for that matter. In fact bad should have thought this impromptu trip through and brought along something to defend himself with. Skeppy would not be happy at him.

What was he even going to do with this child? It's not like he could just leave him out here in a forest, he wasn’t a heartless monster. He sighed peering down at the kid, who seemed to have calmed down but still glaring up at bad.

“Don’t look at me like that mister, this is for your own good”

The child looked away, crossing his arms stubbornly “Oh so now  _ you're  _ giving me the cold shoulder too? Great” he snorted at the kids antics, hesitantly reaching out to card a hand through the tangled raven locks of hair “We should get you cleaned up buddy”

The effect was almost instantaneous, the toddler sighed and relaxed at the gentle way Bad combed through his hair, closing his eyes and resting his head on bads chest and a warmth bloomed within him. He paused, a slow smile in his face as he looked at the scruffy kid, rubbing circles on his back. 

Bad couldn’t deny how absolutely adorable the child was, he chuckled as he walked over to the horse, who trotted along with him hesitantly. They walked along the path back to Bad and Skeppys shared house. He would have to explain this situation to skeppy, but first he needed to make sure the kid was comfortable and fed.

  
  


“We need to get you a name” bad mused out loud and the child peeked up at him through his mop of hair, that kept falling over his face. His tiny face scrunched up to one of the most disgruntled looks bad had ever seen and Bad laughed. The kid only scowled harder, trying to kick him but failing miserably.

“Hey that is  _ not _ nice.We shouldn’t kick people for no reason- wait scratch that, don’t kick people at all” bad said reaching out to tuck the hair behind the boys ear, suppressing another chuckle when the kid growled, or at least tried too “You're a snappy one arent you- oh hey  _ snapnap _ ” he grinned “How does that sound?”

If the glare he got in response for that was an answer then that meant the child was once again not impressed. “Alright then, Sapnap!” he twirled around clumsily, lifting the child high up with a smile, which only grew wider when the child- Sapnap giggled.

“Sapnap” he breathed out, fondness enveloping him in an almost suffocating way, when Sapnap giggled again, waving his little arms up and down enthusiastically “It's perfect huh?”

Sapnap only babbled, but Bad could tell he agreed completely.

  
  
  
  


“I’m homeeee, did you miss- Bad what is that?”

Bad paused, putting down the white fabric of cloth he was attempting to use as a makeshift headband to tame sapnaps hair. He turned to look over to look at the source of the voice to find Skeppy at the doorway, sword carelessly discarded on the ground and looking at Bad with a confused expression. Or more like looking at the babbling, fidgety little trouble maker on bads lap, tugging at the headband bad was holding.

“This is sapnap” Bad announced cheerily, swiftly tying the headband and pushing it a little back so that the hair didn’t keep falling over his face. Sapnap blinked, putting his palms on his forehead in awe, and patting at the cloth with an amused gurgle “Did you have fun today with Ant and spifey?”

“That's a child Bad” he said, ignoring Bad's question.

“Mhm, and his name is Sapnap”

“Why do you have a child with you? whose kid  _ is _ that?”

“Funny story actually” bad chuckled nervously “I don't know?”

“You-  _ what _ ?” skeppy exclaimed incredulously “how do you not know how you got a literal child??”

“Well uh- I was in the woods with roberto, and this glowing fire- you know what nevermind” he swished his tail nervously “He doesn’t have a place to go skeppy, I had to bring him back”

“Glowing fire what?” Skeppy questioned further, walking over to bad. He slumped into an armchair, running a hand through his ruffled blue hair “Did you mess with something?”

“ _ No”  _ the demon shook his head “I- don’t know what happened skeppy” he mumbled “Can he stay?” 

  
  


“What do you mean can he stay? You just told me you don’t even know how you  _ got _ this child-” skeppy sighed “Are you sure you did not mess with anything?”

“Of course I didn’t” bad said “I just heard this-”

He was interrupted when a small chest in the corner suddenly burst into flames and Bad shrieked, skeppy stood up defensively. Sapnap had waddled out of the couch, looking at said chest and clapping his hands in delight. Skeppy acted quickly, grabbing a water bucket and dousing out the fire before it could get any worse, much to the toddlers' displeasure.

“Bad” Skeppy gritted out “Explain. Now.”

  
  
  
  


“No”

“But  _ Skeppy- _ ” Bad dragged out the name, frowning “We can’t just abandon him”

“I’m not saying we have to  _ abandon  _ him, I’m saying we could find someone else to look after him” Skeppy cast a wary glance at Sapnap, who was curled up in the couch, fast asleep “What about getting Puffy to look after him-”

“Puffy already has a son” Bad huffed, crossing his arms “She already has her hands full with Dream, Skeppy and besides I think we could take care of sapnap”

“He’s going to burn the house down Bad” 

“Like you don’t do that everytime you try to cook”

“Hey” Skeppy glared “It was one time, and I was being nice. I was trying to make  _ you  _ pancakes”

“I know” Bad giggled, bumping shoulders with skeppy “you still burnt down half of the kitchen though”

“ _ Wow _ , I am never doing something nice for you again”

“Awh geppy” Bad laughed, leaning to rest his head on Skeppy’s shoulder, who rolled his eyes dramatically, but the corners of his mouth curved into a smile “So-”

“Still a no Bad”

“Please? He needs a family Skeppy'' he took Skeppys hand, giving it a small squeeze “We can be his family”

Skeppy turned away, the tips of his ears distinctly red, he grew silent for a few moments and Bad bit his lip. Somehow in the span of a few hours Sapnap had wormed his way into Bads heart and he just couldn't let him leave. He was more than willing to do whatever it took to make sure Sapnap was safe, warm and protected. He looked at skeppy expectantly.

“...Fine” Skeppy mumbled “Let's make sure no ones actually searching for him and redecorate a room, get some kids stuff first-” he was cut off by a warm hug, the demon looking up at him excitedly exclaiming- “Yes!”

A small figure suddenly hurled itself in between them, and skeppy stumbled a few steps backward. Sapnap firmly latched onto Bads' leg, glaring at Skeppy through sleepy eyes and sticking his tongue out at him, looking very peeved.

“Hey that's not very-”

“What the  _ fu- _ ”

“Skeppy” bad hissed in a scandalised way, scooping Sapnap up “ _ Language _ ”

“Is this what's going to happen every time I want a hug now?” Skeppy raised an eyebrow stalking over to bad “That is so unfair”

Bad chuckled, booping sapnaps nose gently and cooing when the toddler scrunched up his face and beamed at him “He's just a child Skeppy, he’ll warm up to you eventually”

Skeppy mock glared at Sapnap, who turned to him and scowled at him with matching intensity “Warm up is not the best word to use in this context Bad”

“Oh stop that you muffinhead” Bad snorted, gently carding his hand through Sapnaps hair again “You're a little angel aren’t you? You would  _ never  _ set Skeppy on fire”

Sapnap smiled sweetly, flopping his head down on bads chest, discreetly sticking his tongue out at Skeppy again who stuck out his own in return.

“Skeppy, I can see you...”

“But he- I- it wasn’t me- forget it” he sighed, wrapping an arm around Bads waist to pull him close “So the Fire gremlin stays with us?”

“Yep” Bad smiled, patting sapnaps back gently “Sound good to you buddy?”

Sapnap babbled happily in agreement, waving his arms up and down. Bad and skeppy smiled at each other before bursting out in laughter.

  
  


A few days later, Bad stood smiling against the door of a new, refurbished room. Now filled with toddler sized furniture and an abundance of plush toys, including a big sheep plushie, gifted by puffy- who had been pretty enthusiastic about the whole thing. The flame symbol that decorated sapnaps shirt when Bad had first found him made a recurring appearance in the decor theme of the room. They had waited around for a week wondering if someone would come asking around for him, but no one did. Bad tried poring through many old books in the hopes of finding any clue about sapnaps origins, but finding nothing that made sense.

It didn’t matter right now. Bad thought, a warm feeling flooding through him when he saw skeppy tuck Sapnap in, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

It didn’t matter where he came from, or if nobody came searching for him.

Because Sapnap had a family now.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: anatheshrimp  
> Twitter: @anashrimp4
> 
> I was going to add an angsty ending with the egg arc and both of sapnaps dad's completley possesed and influence but maybe another time! :D  
> Hope ya like that! Leave a comment about what you thought! :D  
> Peace out  
> (PS: I have no knowledge on how to take care of children, I did try to write the sort of parental feeling they give me tho ig)


End file.
